Ouija - Origin of Jellicle
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: Just a little bit of fun. Our favourite feline kittens are over at Pouncival's den to play some games. When he pulls out a Ouija board however, things get a little creepy. Then one cat goes missing and everything goes to chaos. I DON'T OWN CATS OR OUIJA!


***WARNING*  
* LIGHT SWEARING ***

Jemima glanced nervously at Victoria. Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Viccy and she were seated around a strange board. Jem had seen these before, humans discarding them around the yard, muttering about demons and other things. Pounce had managed to get a hold of one and here they were, seated around it, fingers hovering over a funny triangle shaped piece of wood, with a circle of glass in the middle.

"They call it an Ouija Board." Pounce said, proudly, "You use it to contact the dead."

Electra rolled her eyes. "This stuff doesn't work. It's fake."

Victoria scoffed, "Sceptic," she muttered.

"I'm not a sceptic, I'm a realist. These are designed to freak you out."

"Guys, it doesn't matter," Jemima interjected, "I don't like this whether or not it's real."

Tumble laughed, "Even though you're a full queen, you are _still_ as easily scared as a kitten."

Jemima stuck her tongue out at Tumble.

"Look." Etccy said, "Let's just get this over with."

No one refused so they all put their claws on the planchette.

"WAIT!" Pounce called, "There are a few rules! 1. Never play alone. 2. Never play in a graveyard. 3. Always say goodbye."

"Why?" Etccy asked. Pounce smirked at his mate.

"I dunno. As a general good rule of thumb, don't ask the spirit how it died or how you will die. And don't use it for personal gain."

"Is that it?" Tumble asked,

"YUP!" Pounce called.

They all replaced their paw on the planchette.

"We have to circle the planchette around the board one time for each of us." Jemima said,

Pounce looked at her in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"My owners played with these all the time."

"Can you talk for us then?" Electra asked, "It's supposedly easier for the spirit."

"S-sure," Jemima replied, her eyes wide in fear.

Jemima began to make the planchette move, rotating it in a circular pattern. Once, twice. Then she began to speak, her eyes closed.

"As friends we've gathered," Three times, "Hearts are true," four, "Spirits near," five, "We call to you." Six times, the planchette circled the board.

"Is anyone there?" Jem asked. The six cats awaited an answer, but none came. They sat there for minutes in complete silence, just watching the planchette and the candles that encircled them.

"Anyone there?" She tried again. Then the planchette began to tremble and head towards the _Yes_. Viccy hissed at Electra.

"Stop it!" she whispered.

"I'm not doing anything."

The planchette eventually inched its way over to the _Yes_.

"Who did that?" Viccy hissed again. No one answered, but Jemima began trembling.

"W-who are you?" She questioned.

The planchette made its way to the alphabet, and began spelling out letters. _H. E. L. P._

"Help," Pounce whispered,

"Help who?" Jemima asked. _R. E._

"I swear to god," Tumble muttered, "If it says revenge,"

 _V. E. N. G. E._

"Revenge." Jem read, "Sorry Tumble. Revenge on who?"

 _M. U. N. K. U_. Jemima cut off the spirit. "Munkustrap?" she asked.

The planchette immediately shot to _Yes_. Jemima swallowed. "Why do you want revenge on my dad?"

 _N. O. T. J. U. S. T. M._

"Not just M?" Viccy asked, "Not just Munk? Who else?" Jem was about to ask for her when the planchette moved again.

 _J. E. L._

"Jellicles," Etcetera interrupted. The planchette shot off to _Yes_.

"Why do you want revenge on the Jellicles?" Electra asked, completely forgetting her scepticism. The planchette shot off to the _No_.

"What do you mean no?" Pounce asked. The planchette began circling the board and the six whipped their paws off the planchette. It became still.

The silence in the room was defining. They held their breath as they stared at the planchette, too scared to touch it, but too scared to leave as well.

Suddenly a figure burst through the door, with smoke billowing around it. All the cats screamed loudly. The figure burst out laughing and Jemima rolled her eyes.

"MUNGOJERRIE!" She shouted as she playfully slapped his arm. Mungojerrie smiled,

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her onto his lap. Mistofellees came through the doorway, wheezing with laughter, before sitting next to his sister, who gave him a dirty look.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he nuzzled Jemima's head fur.

"Using an Ouija Board, apparently," Mistofellees said.

They turned their attentions back to the Ouija Board. The original six plus Mistofellees replaced their paws on the planchette. Jemima motioned for Mungojerrie to follow suit, but he shook his head.

"Nah, sweets," He said as he nuzzled her head, causing a purr to vibrate from her chest, "I'm not puttin' my paws on that thing. Strange, terrible things happen to those who meddle with this sorta stuff. And Jems, I really wish you wouldn't, given… certain circumstances."

Jemima rolled her eyes. "Jer, it's just a bit of fun." She then grabbed a hold of his paw and placed it on the planchette. He gave her an anxious look but didn't pull away.

"Are you still there?" Jemima asked the board. It rumbled under their touch, making Mungojerrie suck in a breath. Then the planchette began to move. Within twenty seconds, it had made its way to the _No_.

"You're not the spirit from before?" Jemima questioned. The planchette shifted slightly off the _No_ but then shot back on.

"Who are you?" Jemima tried. The planchette shot down to the letters. _D. O. E. S. N. T. M. A. T. T. E. R._

"Doesn't matter?" Jerrie asked and it shot to the _Yes._ "Shit,"Mungojerrie muttered. Jemima shot him a look. The planchette started moving even though they didn't say anything. _I. K. N. O. W. W. H. O. U. R._

"I know who you're what?" Etcetera asked.

"It said 'I know who you are'." Jemima corrected and the planchette shot to _Yes_. "Well…" she continued, "Who do you know?"

Then the planchette slid towards where Jemima sat on Mungojerrie.

"Me and Jem?" Jerrie asked and the planchette shot to _Yes_. Mungojerrie paled slightly. Jemima put on a haughty look.

"If you know me and Jer, spell out something only we will understand or know the meaning of."

The planchette rumbled before shotting to the alphabet. _B. A. B. Y._ Jemima pulled away her paw and Mungojerrie's mouth made the shape of and 'O'. Jem replaced her paw on the planchette

"What do you mean," Jemima asked shakily, hoping that it didn't mean what she thought. Then the planchette pushed itself to the letters again. _K. I. T. T. E. N._ This time Mungojerrie pulled his paw away from the planchette.

"Hang on…" Pounce said, "Baby… kitten… Jem, are you pregnant?"

Jemima looked at Mungojerrie.

"We…" she began, "We weren't planning on telling anyone."

Viccy squealed as she lept to her friend's side.

"That's _sooo_ cool!"

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder echoed through the room, loud enough to force all the cats to cover their ears.

"Wh-what was that?" Misto asked. The other cats looked around. It wasn't raining outside. And there would have had to be lightning extremely close for the thunder to be that loud, but no other cats were screaming. Only the felines that were sitting in that very room. Suddenly Rumpleteazer's eyes bulged.

"Who turned the planchette the other way around?" she asked in a panicked fret. All cats shook their heads.

"Okay," Jemima said, "Let's get back on the board and ask the spirit if it knows what happened."

"No." Electra said. The cats turned to look at her.

"What?"

"We are _not_ putting our paws back on that board." She said defiantly. "I didn't truly believe in this stuff, but I did do a bit of harmless research. I know for a fact that when that planchette goes upside down it is _not_ a good sign."

"What happens?" Mungojerrie asked.

"No one knows." She said ominously.

"So," Jem began "Either nothing happens-"

"Which is unlikely, otherwise someone would have documented it," Electra put in,

"Or…" Jemima said, " _Everything_ happens."

"Alright," Victoria said, taking the lead, "We'll take a vote. I vote forget this ever happened."

It ended up being four to leave it (Mungojerrie, Victoria, Jemima and Electra) and four to keep going (Mistofellees, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Rumpleteazer).

"Hold on a second," Jemima said. "That's not right. There should be nine of us here. There were seven before Misto and Jerrie came. I counted them myself. Why is there only eight? No one's got up and left. Look, me, Misto & Jerrie." Jemima pointed to the two toms, who nodded. "Vic and Teaze," She pointed to the queens who also nodded. "Pounce and Tumble," The toms gave shaky smiles. "And Electra and Etce- WHERE THE HELL IS ETCETERA?!"

That's when the group started to panic.


End file.
